Burnt Wings
by Fate's Lapdog
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough with the Leader of the Light. On his seventeenth birthday, and during the beginning of his apparent creature inheritance, Harry becomes Fate's whipping boy to whip Heaven into shape. Named Aestus Tenebrae, Fate's lapdog better get his head into gear or Hell will freeze over. (MAJOR OOC; AU; SLASH; Aestus/Castiel?)
1. Harry Gets a Make-over

Harry James Potter sighed, fingering his quill delicately. His expression read one of frustration, emerald eyes blunt with anger, his right hand running through his messier than usual black locks. Sweat poured down his face, his posture slumped over a wooden desk. The air around him crackled dangerously with raw magic, which was flowing off of him in unadulterated energy. The small boy grimaced slightly, before placing the tip of the quill on the parchment in front of him. Immediately a huge explosion rocketed off the surface, blasting Harry square in the face. A shriek of pain and rage escape him, before the Boy-With-The-Scorched-Face ran off into the bathroom across the hall.

"BOY!" his uncle, Vernon Dursley, thundered up the stairs. Harry clenched his fists over the sink, breath coming in harsh pants. He was so _furious. _If only Albus Percival Wulfric Brian bloody Dumbledore would stay out of his miserable life! "HARRY BLOODY JAMES POTTER!" his aunt screamed up the stairs. Harry froze, the blood draining from his face immediately.

He would never admit that the Dursleys became absolute hell after second year, as they had become his worst fear. At the moment, the seventh year knew he was in it for a rough beating. On his birthday, his uncle took his absolute delight in breaking bones on his body. Unfortunately, it was his seventeenth birthday, and Vernon had promised him the year before he would take something from him. Permanently.

Harry stiffened as loud footsteps started up the stairs. In his luck, the newly seventeen year old managed to dart across the hall and into his bedroom, where he grabbed his wand. Flourishing his most prized possession, he sent silencing wards, privacy, and locking charms onto the door. Since he was seventeen now, he could cast magic. Unfortunately, Vernon barged in at the worst possible moment. Harry began to feel pain hit his chest as the clock stroke seven o'clock. Grabbing his wand, cloak, and letter from Gringotts, the seventeen year old apparated out of the room.

With a strong shock, Harry landed in front of Gringotts before managing to collapse. Pain surged through him, causing his eyes start to glow pure white. The current wizards and witches in Diagon Alley reared back at the sight of the Boy-Who-Survived-the-Killing-Curse. Trying not to scream, his back arched as the stupid creature inheritance took over his body. Unfortunately, a loud scream managed to rip from his throat. Body twitching, his yelps and cries echoed all over the silenced Diagon Alley, alerting who was listening to his prayers intently.

A flash of light, and there was a man standing over Harry with a worried expression. Rather small, he had brown hair and a bit of stubble. His eyes were light blue, while wearing a suit with a trench coat draped over it. This was Castiel, one of God's angels from Heaven. Harry writhed, his cries of pain ceasing when Castiel gently put two fingers to Harry's head. In fact, Harry lost consciousness, in which Castiel scooped up the seemingly weightless seventeen year old boy.

With a glare to the rest of the wizarding world, Castiel flickered out of sight, leaving the sound of wings fluttering.

* * *

"-arry. Harry." a gentle voice startled Harry out of his stupor, making the seventeen year old groan when he sat up. The wizard clutched his head and bemoaned, "I feel like I was ran over by a bus seven times while being tackled by the world's heaviest person. Also known as Hagrid."

He opened his eyes and let out a shriek when six other pairs looked down at him. "WHAT THE HE-"

"Not a good word, I can tell you, not a good word." the same voice said softly.

"Who in He-" he was glared at "I mean Merlin are you guys?"

"We are angels. The arch-angels of Heaven." said the boy smoothly on the right. He was tall, blonde, with incredibly blue eyes.

Harry blinked at him slowly, his emerald eyes glowing as he stared at them each in the eye. As he did, he realized they were being as honest as possible, which he didn't know. However, he did know they were being truthful at the moment. "Merlin. I'm dead." he summed up, face-palming irritably.

"Nope." the voice behind him contradicted softly.

"Aaarghhh." Harry groaned, and buried his head in his head. "If I'm a bloody angel, arch-angel whatever you guys are from my creature inheritance..." Harry's eyes became owl-like, sharp and round. "Bumblebitch is going to go nuts."

"Who's this Bumblebitch?" a face that looked vaguely familiar hovered in an upside down position in front of his.

"Ah. Controlling bastard who wanted me to be the 'weapon' of the wizarding world." Harry groaned, rubbing his forehead in the form of a head-ache. Then he paused. "I know you."

"Y-you do?" for a moment, the angel actually looked pale and maybe a bit scared.

"Er.. the last thing I remember before I passed out..." Harry paused, inwardly cackling at the look of terror on the angel's face. "was your face before you somehow managed to knock me out."

"O-oh." the angel stammered. "My name is Castiel."

"Harry bloody Potter."

"Your middle name is Bloody?" Castiel looked at Harry in evident confusion.

"Does anyone know about sarcasm?"

Every angel looked stupefied at the word, then Harry mumbled something to low for them to hear.

"Michael." an angel said. He had dark hair, hazel eyes and a tall but lanky build.

"Gabriel." the dark-haired, masculine guy with stubble said cheekily, blue-green eyes twinkling. Harry eyed him warily; for some reason, Gabriel reminded him strongly of the twins.

"Raphael." the dark-skinned man said warily, black hair falling in gray eyes.

"And for some reason, I should probably say this, as a higher being is telling me to do it." Harry murmured thoughtfully. "Aestus.. Tenebrae."

"Sounds like Father." Gabriel mused curiously.

"Do you mean Father of Creation?" Harry asked, his eyes bright with honesty. If they meant that Father..

"Why yes, we do." Michael smugly smiled at him.

"He has a message for me to tell you guys." Harry said out of the blue. All of the arch-angels, including angels within earshot, stiffened at the nonchalant tone.

"What?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Er.. he says.." Harry tilted his head, unknowingly looking like an adorable kitten. "Right.. You're sure? Kinda wish you would be able to tell them yourselves-" Harry stiffened before going lax. "Sorry, Da. Anyways, he tells you to hang on to the creations He made, and watch over two guys called.." Harry tilted his head again, his eyes wandering above to the beautiful aura of the universe. "Sam and Dean Winhesta. Er, Winchester. Oh, and watch over your newest little brother. He created-"

The black-haired boy collapsed on the seat, making them panic.

"**_Listen to the mortals, my children,_**

**_For war is to convene._**

**_Watch the skies and listen_**

**_For Doom to spread to the seas_**

**_Speak the language of Olde_**

**_And don't forget,_**

**_Who the World is to be told_**

**_Of the one who knows the Threat._**

**_Eyes and ears of Magick, _**

**_Everywhere to be seen,_**

**_Watch for the Leader of Tragic_**

**_That is buried beneath what I See._**

**_Tongue of the Serpent_**

**_Unwinded, uncoiled_**

**_Spaken unto the Servant_**

**_For what is yet to unfold._**

**_Listen my children_**

**_The Speaker hath arrived_**

**_One of three different Worlds_**

**_Who has Survived._**

**_Trials of Faith, Hope, Dream_**

**_Are yet to mask uncertainty_**

**_Of the Speaker's one True Half_**

**_Who yields the Key._**

**_To the Gate of Heaven_**

**_Shall the Speaker lead_**

**_Clad in the Father's Embrace_**

**_To only_ _plant His__ Seed._**" Harry hissed out, a woman's voice hissing out, while the voice dispersed into three different pitches. His eyes were slits, tongue uncoiling out like a snake's. It was forked, and flickered as if catching the other angels' fear.

"Looks like our new brother is Fate's lapdog." Michael stated bluntly.


	2. Little Stu and Gabby Declare War

**Hey y'all!**

**I decided to change my name to Fate's Lapdog because in reality, I felt it was a good pen name. Goodbye Ash, and hellooo Fate *cough* only a pen name *cough***

**Anyways, Not-Gonna-Update, I'm going to call you Bot cos I almost misspelled your name with Bot-Gonna-Update, my dialogue is crap because I'm more used to lots of description. Happy to know you think it's interesting! **

**LightLessStar, thanks for your review! I was a little shocked and happy to see it when I got up, because at most in one story, I only got one review. Thanks a bunch! Oh, and here's yo chappy.**

**I am very proud of this story so far! 175 views overnight! *dances around living room in crazy jig***

**VICTORYY SCREECH**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

* * *

Harry blinked sleepily, raising his head as he studied the archangels with an innocent expression. It had been several weeks since he virtually appeared on Heaven out of nowhere, which made Gabriel do some kind of crazy Irish dance combined with this weird saying 'victory screech'. To Harry, Gabriel was already on his Nut-job List. On his Ready-to-Kill List, an angel called Uriel was second to the top. The very first being dear Voldyshmorts.

"Harry! Hey! Harry!" Gabriel appeared out of nowhere in a flash of bright light, making Harry blink lazily and yawn. "I gotta prize for you."

In answer, Harry didn't speak, but he simply raised one black eyebrow, eyes glittering mischievously. Gabriel's eyes were practically glowing at him, but Harry's left eye twitched slightly.

"Well? Are you gonna ask me or what?" the archangel pouted, somehow making his blue-green eyes puppy-dog innocent.

"No." Harry's brisk reply was short.

"Awwww!" Gabriel complained. "Pleeease?"

"I thought you angels weren't supposed to show emotion. Isn't it... too human? And you're supposed to call me Aestus Tenebrae." Aestus-Harry mused sarcastically.

"Well, we're not and I'm not a stickler for rules." Gabriel sighed. "Can I call you Aes, or Stu?"

Aestus blinked at the random turnabout. "Call me whatever you like."

"Sure, sure, Stu! Now guess! Gueeess!" Gabriel pleaded.

"Know what.. fine. Lemme do my thingamajibber." Aestus cocked his head, his brilliant emerald eyes completely void of their pupil. Gabriel shifted slightly, as when Little Stu's pupils were gone, he was doing his power. Not to mention it made him really creepy.

"Heeelllooo?" Gabriel waved his hand warily in front of Aestus, who's face remained eerily blank. Then, Aestus grabbed his hand, and licked his palm, making Gabriel jump. "Ewwww!" Gabriel protested.

"Girl!" Aestus teased. "Anyways. I'm going to take a blind guess, since Miss Fate doesn't like sharing her info on her little lapdog. Anyways, you basically have a mission for me to go to Earth, befriend the Winchesters, and go on their little missions."

"How did you know that?" Gabriel asked him with a suspicious expression.

"I didn't. I guessed." Aestus looked a bit sheepish.

"Anyways, yeah. I'll pop up every now and then since you're the little brother of the group. Call for Loki." With that, Gabriel flitted off.

Aestus glanced at Gabriel suspiciously, running a hand through his black locks with a yawn. "Let's get this over with."

**linebreak linebreak linebreak**

Aestus fingered one of his soft white feathers, plucking it gently from his wing. A harsh pinch followed after, making the new archangel wince. He quickly pulled a few more feathers, a bit of pain following after each harsh tug. The black-haired archangel was currently sitting on the hood of the Winchesters' Impala, a small smirk on his face. The two men he was searching for exited the diner, and he instantly caught the eye of one Dean Winchester.

"Get off my hood!" Dean stomped over, while Aestus' eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Get off, you say?" the angel implored with a mocking tone.

"Yes." The brown haired twenty eight year old man growled out.

"Dean." Sam harshly poked him.

"What?" Dean glared at his brother, trying to shove the archangel off the hood.

"That's an archangel."

Aestus grinned sheepishly at them, waving ironically. "Aestus Tenebrae, resident neighborhood archangel, formerly Harry Potter of the natural wizarding world, former Savior of the Light." he rambled off, giving stupid titles to his former name. "Boy-Who-Lived, Boy-Who-Disappeared, Boy-Who-Killed-Voldyshmorts, Boy-Who-Did-Stuff-"

"All right, all right I get it!" Dean snapped. "Now get off my baby!"

"Fine fine." Aestus grumped. "You're no fun."

Then he smirked. "HEY LOKI!" he yelled up to the sky, and his best friend up in Heaven appeared with a flash. "Yes, you're annoying."

Gabriel smirked, and opened his mouth again. "Yes, I have someone for you to tick off."

"Who is it?" Gabriel inquired.

Aestus gave a harsh, bark-like laugh. "Dean Winchester."

"Oooh, this is going to be fun! C'mon! Let's declare Prank War!"

"Yes!" the two resident Tricksters grinned at each other, before honing on Dean like predators to prey.

**lineeee breaaaaaaaaaaaak**

"Shhhh.." Aestus put a finger to his lips, whiling drawing the Elder wand. Disillusioning themselves with a wave of the wand, Aestus watched Dean approach the door. They both had several buckets. One bucket was full of glue, another of glitter, the one on his left full of feathers, and several others full of green, yellow, pink, and blue dye. When Dean opened the door, Gabriel instantly dumped the glue over his head. The feathers followed, then the dyes after that. Aestus poured the glitter on top, and high-fived Gabriel.

"Yes!" they hissed simultaneously, cackling like idiots when Sam came out of the bathroom.

"What the hell happened to you?" was the first thing they heard before screaming from the toilet area.

"Quick! Repaint the car!" Gabriel hissed, and Aestus waved his wand with the flick of his wrist. The Impala was instantly a bright yellow, with bright blue words: A + G declare WAR.

Snickering, the two angels disappeared as Dean stomped out of the motel room, snarling.

"I'm going to kill who did this to my car!" he roared.

Loud cackles above him made him jump a mile, and he spotted a small guy with black hair and vibrant green eyes wink at him before they vanished.


	3. The Golden Trio isn't so Golden

***happy jig* I love you dear readers, I love you! *squeezes cat tightly***

**Near 500 views and I'm practically squealing like a cat. **

**I might have left the previous chapter on a weird note, as normally I'm not one for pranks, but I've been FANTASIZING about writing about pranks for awhile so I took the chance and went on it. It's horrible I know, so hopefully what I write this chapter will make up for it.**

**I love you all!**

**Oh, and I have a poll going on my profile to see who Aestus ends up with. **

**Review! Rate! Vote! And a many thanks to all! *tumbles off stage***

**-Fate**

* * *

Aestus yawned, groaning as he stretched his limbs from a particularly rough night. He might have been an archangel, but he still needed sleep like a human, which made Aestus question if he had a human as one of his parents. Possibly his father, as they usually were the dominant in the relationship. Not that Aestus meant to be in a pretty much girly body, but he was definitely the bottom one if he was ever in a male relationship.

The black-haired seventeen year old yawned again, stretching out on his bed like a cat. A soft rumble of content hummed pleasantly against his throat, which made him very confused as to what happened during the night.

"Gabriel?" he asked quietly, and the aforementioned angel popped in next to him with a bright flash, making Aestus flinch and groan at the blinding spots Gabriel left behind.

"You want to know what happened last night do ya?" the angel summed up, and sat on the edge of Aestus' bed.

"Don't you know something like knocking?" Aestus implored sarcastically.

"You've gone through another inheritance, to put it bluntly." Gabriel barked back.

"Another inheritance?" Aestus appeared wary, emerald eyes glinting suspiciously.

"You have werecat blood on your mother's side."

"Damn." Aestus groaned, slapping a hand over his face. "Fate sure does like me, doesn't she?"

"Mhm. Well, I gotta pop out. See your new appearance. It really suits you." Gabriel flashed right back out, practically forty five seconds after he came in.

Aestus groaned, slouching out of bed and dragging himself into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, the half-angel did a double take on his appearance. His previously tousled black hair had become soft at his touch. To his extreme shock, his lovely human ears disappeared and a pair of particularly ticklish black cat ears were on top of his head. Aestus' face became more cat-like, his pupils dilated into slits at the moment. If even possible, his eyes became greener and had gold encircling his pupil. A soft mewl of shock overcame him, and Aestus clamped a hand over his mouth. He peered around his back, and sticking out of his bottom was a cat-like tail. It was fluffy and the darkest of blacks while being long at the same time.

"Aaarrgghh!" he slammed his fist into the wall, wincing as he broke a couple fingers. "That hurt. Any more gifts you want to bless me with, dear Mommy Fate?" Aestus questioned sardonically, before stomping out into his apartment's living room when the doorbell rang.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" came a familiar voice. Aestus' eyes widened comically. He had _not_ been expecting his best friend Hermione. He opened the door a slit, one vibrant green eye peering out at his friend. Hermione's wild bushy chocolate hair hung around her waist in princess curls, her hazel eyes bright with fury. Her nicely curved body was covered in a black muggle top with blue words saying, "I am not special, I'm just a limited edition" printed on it and dark jeans. Her white trainers poked out from boot legs.

"Hi, Mione." he said quietly.

"Let me _in._" she hissed loudly, her magic crackling around the two in powerful waves. Ron, his red-headed best friend, was slouching silently behind Hermione, his blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Where the _hell _have you _been?_" Ron inquired with a soft hiss. "Open the bloody door, Harry."

"Heh." Aestus grinned sheepishly, flinging the door open with dramatic flair. "Surprise. I went through a creature inheritance."

He studied his friend Ron silently, who had vivid red hair swept up into a ponytail. His baby fat evened out and now he was pretty handsome. Stormy blue eyes were looking at him, void of all emotion. Aestus gulped, inhaling the delicious scent that screamed _MATE! _at him. Ron's lanky form was covered in muggle clothes, and his red shirt at black words saying "Keep calm, take car, go to mum's, kill Phillip (sorry!), grab Liz, go to Weasley, have a nice cold pint, and wait for this to blow over."

"H-hi Ron." he stammered slightly, blinking at the two in front of him. "Come in."

The two stepped into his apartment, blinking at the sight of his surprisingly very tidy of his new home.

"Since when did you live in America?" Hermione asked him slowly.

"Since I became Fate's bitch." Aestus replied quietly.

* * *

"Let me get this right." Ron started out.

"You went through _two _creature inheritances, went to Heaven, met the archangels, spewed some demented Prophecy, and became Fate's bitch? Oh and you're the guardian of some Winchesters." Hermione finished.

"Is that right?" Ron asked with some weird look on his face. "Oh, and you're called Aestus Tenebrae."

Aestus let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yes."

"Let me get this straight to you two right now." Ron had a completely serious look on his face. "I'm gay."

"So am I." Aestus admitted softly.

"Err.. I'm bisexual." Hermione mused softly.

"You guys are going to be so mad at me for this." Aestus let out a groan, face-palming. "Oi Gabriel! Get your feathery ass down here!"

"Since when was my ass feathery?" Gabriel looked honestly so confused as he wandered out of the bathroom, that Ron and Hermione started cracking up.

Aestus had a sly grin on his face. "Meet my friends. Ron and Hermione, this is Gabriel, a fellow arch-angel."

"Hello." Ron and Hermione said simultaneously with completely straight faces. Then they started to laugh maniacally again, in which Gabriel looked at them with a weird look.

"Are they secretly twins?"

"Quite possibly." Aestus looked them over with a small smile.

"Aestus, I found out who your father might be. It's one of our passed on brothers." he said solemnly, with a sympathetic smile tugging at his lips. "It was Archeus, big brother Archie. He was the first of the archangels, and was quite often looked to for answers and leadership, until that fell to Michael."

Aestus winced, his inky ears flattening to his ears sadly. No way to meet family then.

"Well, you've still got Sirius and Remus, mate!" Ron cheerily mused with a grin.

"True, Ron." Aestus smiled softly.

**Not how I wanted to end it, but meh. That should do it. **

**Shout out for lilynicole1313! You've somehow become officially my best friend through PM and only.. 4 PMs. *cheeky grin* Chappies dedicated to all my loving fans!**

**No hard feelings for any flames or anything.**

**And.. I kinda forgot the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did, the bloody war between the demons and angels/humans would have ended. If I did, Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Severus wouldn't have died, as well as George losing his bloody ear.**


	4. PLEASE READ

**I am so sorry for not updating recently. For the last week, I've been very busy what with school, band, Band Camp, and all that lovely shit before sophomore year. **

**I will update as soon as possible, which may not be now or anything. **

**I'm going to be not here all week. (Band Camp. Yay.) Sarcasm intended.**

**Again, I'm sorry if I've ignored this story.**

**Ciao!**

**-Fate**


End file.
